


Captured

by pervycricket



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blood kink?, Domestic Violence, F/M, Feelings, Genderbending, Kidnapping, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, or lack of, surprise character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: Ayano is finally about to confess and get her Senpai when karma hits.





	1. I never thought it could turn out this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahhahahahahahhahaha. I am a monster. 
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing but it's going to be dark. Really intense and descriptive kidnapping/rapey/rape scenes probably ahead. This is my first serious fanfiction I have ever posted besides the shameful one chapter of werewolf fanfiction I posted on Wattpad when I was like 15. I'll do my best to make everything grammatically correct but let me know if I make any mistakes. 
> 
> Please don't read if this is too graphic for you or if you are underage in your country. 
> 
> Cakemagic thank you for your support and giving me the confidence to actually post my writing.  
> Thank you to Koumi-senpai for being an inspiration and my primary go to for yandere sim ships.   
> check out their deviant art their artwork is amazing: https://koumi-senpai.deviantart.com/

I’ve done it.

I’ve finally finished it.

No more rivals.

 No more simply watching My Senpai.

All I need to do now is confess my feelings.

I’ve already asked My Senpai to wait under the sakura tree and I can’t stop shaking being so close to finally making him mine. We’ll go on dates and cuddle and spend all our lunches at school and evenings with each other once I quit that stupid martial arts club and then he’ll move in with me and I’ll take care of him and have children and spend all our time together until the the day My Senpai dies in my arms and I’ll swiftly kill myself for us so we will never be apart and I’m just so happy for us to begin our life together.

Waiting for the bell to ring is annoying, but I must be patient for My Senpai. I’m so close to my goal I can just imagine His smell caressing my entire being once I finally am able to touch Him, Ah! This must be what anticipation must feel like. My breath quickens and blood rushes to my checks as the bell rings.

I’m coming my dearest Senpai~

I pick up my bag and quickly make my way down the hall with Senpai’s perfect face in my mind. His soft pale skin, His deep brown eyes staring at me in surprise and finally accepting that He will belong to me. His soft musky scent growing deeper as He lays underneath me when I finally take His seed.

A large callous hand muffles my sudden, startled shriek as I instinctively thrashed against my attacker latching my teeth into their palm and getting grinning once I feel their blood trickle into my mouth. I feel them inhaling sharply as they drag me backwards into a dark room as I dig heels into the floor desperate to keep myself in place. My hands stuck at awkwardly clawing at their thick upper thigh trying desperately to tear into their genitals and make them **_hurt_**. I feel them exhale before hearing a deafening bang behind me.

Remember to breathe.

Trying again, I throw my head back and try to force my weight against my attacker. He quickly moves his head and snatches my writhing, clammy hands behind my back and forces my upper body forward and against a large rectangular object. I desperate try to squirm out from his burning armlock, but I quickly stiffen realizing he could snap my arm easily. I release my jaw slightly and he suddenly ripped his hand out of my mouth leaving only the distinct taste of blood. Somehow, I could still hear the distinct soft rustling sound of clothing and a zipper between the thumping beats in my ears. I pant and try to force a scream, but this is too much I can’t, oh god, I can’t why do I feel this way? what is this feeling? It’s like alarms are in my head, I feel weak and he could do anything and I can’t and no please, don’t, please.  

I feel a sharp prick of a needle in my neck. My eyes widening as I finally hear my attacker’s voice.

“Shhh…Shhh my precious Ayano-chan it’s going to be just fine. I know that it was very scary, but it’s all going to be okay now. I’ll will take care of you now, okay? I won’t let that sick man have you, no one deserves you except me. Now try to relax, dear one. You’re going to fall asleep soon, but I’ll be with you when you wake up.”

My jerking and trembling lessens against my will as he calmly strokes my hair in a soft, gentle manner. My thighs quaking until they finally succumb to the drug and they slide down heavily on the floor. I can feel the monster panting and inhaling right next to my ear the sick fuck. Whimpering feebly, I try to tug away but submit grudgingly to the embrace, my head laying heavily on his shoulder as I try to look up at him. Panting desperately, fighting for my eyes to stay open.

“Why?” I breathed. Why now, when I was so close?

I couldn’t clearly see his face but I could see him giving a disgustingly gentle smile, “Because I love you and won’t let you be taken by such a pathetic thing, now rest little one.”

His slow swaying motions urged my eyes to close as I relaxed and drifted off.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of sorts. also NSFW. With somewhat of a cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am slow and I am not the happiest with this right now, but I really wanted to get this out since it's been so long. Editing some grammar whoops.

His thoughts.  
I watched her for a long time before I finally had to kidnap her. I knew her confession was inevitable, but a small part of me hoped she would lose interest in such a pathetic child. He could never cherish her the way I could. He did not deserve to touch her and especially did not deserve the shy, loving expression she directed towards him. I half-hoped she would be able to detect my presence and then I would have a good reason to spirit her away and keep her. I acted too hastily in grabbing her and took a huge risk stealing medication from the nurse’s office, but no matter what I could not just watch her confess.  
At first, I watched her dispassionately, and only grew some interested after seeing those quiet moments away from her peers. Her eyes would dull and turn sharp, but just as someone approached her, she snapped back and hid her true self. She was just like me, almost completely devoid of emotion. I still planned to carry out my order if she got out of hand of course, but I still felt something like sympathy. She had no purpose, an empty existence like I once held. I was content to wait and fulfill my duty if required, but it would be a shame to murder someone like myself.  
But then I saw her smile, sweet and shyly as she crept nearer to Yamada-san. Her timid demeanor made me question if she truly was going to be a problem as my employer believed. It brought out a fire in my heart. How could a girl like her become an issue? Why couldn’t she look at me like that? At that moment my purpose started to change.  
I watched as she destroyed girl’s reputations. I wanted her as she tricked others into becoming friends before leading them to their demises. All her actions fascinate me, but nothing compares to that singular moment, the first time I saw her passion and rage.  
The day she killed Kokona Haruka.  
\---------

I groaned and nudged closer to my warm pillow. I couldn’t help but try snuggling closer to feel more of its warmth even though my arms are stretched out above my head for some reason and wouldn’t return to my sides. Sighing deeply, I can’t recall ever being this relaxed or feeling so safe and warm. Is this a dream? I imagine Senpai would feel just like this. Warm and gentle with such a good masculine scent. I feel my pillow moving in slowly up and down, like it’s breathing. A warm hand suddenly starts to trace patterns on my hip and waist lulling me into arching my back and sighing contently at the feeling. I finally wake up enough to realize that something feels off now noticing my wrists bound together above my head by a soft gentle material. What was I doing before this? I tug a little harder at my wrists.  
The resounding chuckle startles my eyes wide open and I start breathing hard and fast seeing a boy- no a young man’s face starring back at me with a wide smile. I try to struggle away but he simply flips me underneath him resting his legs between my thighs. I don’t recognize this person, not even as a face in passing. But I don’t really pay attention to anyone besides my Senpai anyway.  
“Who- Who are you? What’s your name?”  
“No need to concern yourself with my name, love. I have been watching you for quite a long time now and I’ve been…completely overtaken with you” He smiled darkly and patted my head gently.  
His red eyes were memorizing, a cruel shade of red that was almost completely hidden underneath his black hair.  
Leering at me, he licked his lips like a cat watching a fat mouse, “I was hired to capture or kill you if necessary, but you captivate me. You looked so innocent and pure as you bullied and betrayed to get those girls out of the way. I know you are just like me and I could not resist the temptation of stealing you away, my perfect little monster.”  
I can’t speak. I was so careful, but apparently not enough to get noticed by this creep. I tug harder and try to head-butt him clumsily still groggy from whatever he injected me with. He tuts and simply pulls on my hair to stop my movement. I suddenly felt a rush at the somewhat harsh tug.  
“You shouldn’t have done that little monster~”  
Keeping a firm grip entangled in my hair he licks the side of my neck before biting down harshly and lapping the wound as my blood flows out.  
“Ah!”  
“Do you see now? Bad behavior gets you punished. You belong fully to me now and I do hope you remember that.” He tightened his grip on my hair and brought his other hand to rest at my hip.  
“I belong to my Senpai not you!”  
“That child is nothing more than a sniveling coward, who’d sooner piss his own pants than accept who you are. Don’t you want to be accepted? Don’t you want to be understood? I Understand you more than that boy will ever be able. You should only have eyes for me.”  
He leans down closer his breath on my face. The harsh grip on my hair softens and he cups his hand against my cheek like he wanted to kiss me. He can’t. My first kiss is for senpai not him. I can’t help but blush.  
“Just let me take control. Please, let yourself succumb to me. Be mine.”  
He leans back and his finger wipes under my eye softly. Why is he being so gentle? I don’t know what to do, I feel so weak.  
“Shhh, don’t cry now. I know this will take some adjusting, but you’ll soon see I can be quite gentle. I don’t want to hurt you, you’re mine to protect after all.  
Sniffling I look at his red eyes again and feel tears drying on my cheeks. Senpai would be truly gentle and kind. He wouldn’t reject me. I can’t- I can’t just break my resolve for senpai. Not yet.  
“Y-you’re wrong! Senpai would accept me. He wouldn’t be cruel to me. He could love me. I could make him love me.”  
His eyes grew harsh and his grip on my jaw tightened.  
“He would never accept you. I’ve seen it when you get too close to him, he stares at you like you’re a freak. He wonders if something is wrong with you and he thinks you’re insane! I will prove it to you I am the only one who care take care of you. I will be the one to love you not him!”  
He lets go of my jaw to slowly trace his hand down my body before resting it on my bare thigh. Looking in my eyes before brushing his hand on my underwear.  
“You keep fighting me, but I see that blush on your face and all it is doing is making me want you more. Your body knows what you want, and I intend on giving it to you. I need to watch your cute face scrunch up and sigh with bliss. I do not plan on gifting you my cock just yet, but this will help you understand that you belong with me. Now hold still or you’ll get hurt.”  
I subvert the urge to squirm as he pulls out a pocket knife. I feel so helpless and open as he gently traces the blade against my hip before cutting the sides of my underwear and throwing them to the floor. I hold my breath as I feel fear and desire swirling in me. I need to do something about this, but my body just won’t move. I feel so helpless and open as he gently traces the blade against my hip before closing the pocketknife and putting it back in his pants. His hands trace my core firmly and presses slightly, freezing in an instant. He shudders and pants with a predatory look in his eyes.  
“I didn’t realize you were dripping even with so little stimulation. Fuck. And your blush, it’s so cute little monster. It’s so great you are enjoying my attention this much. Don’t you dare look away from me. I need to make sure you are not thinking about anyone else except me.”  
He starts to slowly work one, then two, then three fingers. I thought it would hurt, but all I feel is a twinge of discomfort as he touched me, his piercing stare enveloping me. My body feels so warm and my thighs won’t stop trembling. I do my best to keep my mouth shut, but I can’t stop my whimpers as it starts to feel really good and my eyes start to close, but stops and pinches me.  
“Does this feel good? How shameful, for you to only have your eyes on that boy to be so happy to let me touch you like this. You shouldn’t have eyes for him anyone, only keep your eyes on me from now on. Keep me in your heart and throw any thoughts of him away.”  
At the mention of senpai I freeze and start to think. The knife. I need the knife. If I have it I can get away. He notices the panic in my eyes and smiles dangerously.  
“You still have him in your thoughts? I’ll have to punish you. I wanted to be kind and would have been satisfied watching you cum on my fingers. Oh well.” He removes his grip from my hair to pull down his pants. I suddenly felt full as he started shoving more fingers in me. Slowly taking them out I see his fingertips glisten with my juices before he obscenely starts coating his cock with it. I blush and keep my eyes fixed on his hand coating more and more of myself on his cock. A click sound breaks my gaze and I see a phone in his hand. I look horrified at his eyes while he smiles smugly.  
“I wonder what would happen if I showed this to that child? Wouldn’t that be fun?”  
“N-no please! Please don’t! I couldn’t handle it!”  
He pouted a little and then grinned savagely, “Guess you’ll have to dedicate the rest of your days to me then if you don’t want him to see this. Wouldn’t that be fun?”  
“Let me go!”  
“Absolutely not~ You belong to me little monster and if you keep being naughty I’ll just have to keep punishing you. I want to cover you in my scent, I bet it will keep all those ravenous men away and make a great picture to keep as well.” He strokes his dick casually and lays down his phone to sneak his hand up my shirt and under my bra to squeeze my right breast, placing knee against my bare sex.  
“Little monster, say that you belong to me, come on say it.”  
I immediately start struggling again. Absolutely not! Never. He forced me chin towards him and my eyes met his flaring in anger. His heady glare made me shudder and my anger wilted. He pressed his clothed knee against my clit.  
“Do it.” He whispered.  
I whimpered. “I belong to you.”  
His eyes darkened and his forceful kiss overtook me. It was unrefined and passionate and hungry. It felt like he was devouring me, and I couldn’t think or breathe. I froze and felt hot a hot splash of liquid on my stomach. My mind lurched and the world became blurry again. I felt a light pat on my head before drifting off again.  
“Good girl”


End file.
